Associated Genetics
by floorxnorth
Summary: The future isn't quite as bright as it may seem. Mathias and his friends find themselves bred in a place called Heimlr, a cruel place where a number is your name, people are depersonalized and you are bred for one sole purpose of perfection. Nordics. Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland. DenNor/NorDen and SuFin/SveFin in the future. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Identification

Identification

Note! Character names will be used later, for now they will only have identification numbers, I'm sorry it's a bit complex but it helps the story build purpose.

Mathias: .1.19-.5.18

Tino: -..14.5.14

Berwald: .1.12.4-..18.14.1

Lukas: .19-.

Emil: -.

Generally however I will make it pretty well known as to who the story would be referring to at the time being. Enjoy!

* * *

_Preface_

_It was never supposed to be like this. Curiosity took control and we wanted to know if we were able to do it. It wasn't long ago that human beings were conceived this way. Through touches and conception within the mother. We were almost positive that we ourselves would be sterile, seeing that we were bred into this life like every other being known to us. When we discovered that we had actually conceived, conceived a living breathing child, we were frightened. Termination of the unborn was the only option ... At the time. A feeling began to build within ourselves, an emotion that we couldn't completely place, but because of this feeling... This emotion... This damnation, we chose life for the small abomination. Secretly we preformed a surgery, removing the fetus from ourselves and into its only hope of survival. A pod. As intelligents, this gave us the access, the power. That is until what we thought was the perfect plan, was destroyed by our superior, bringing forth our inevitable deaths. _

* * *

I take in a lasting breath; then I let it out. I don't know where I really am but I do know however _that_ I am. There is a pressure building around my body and it's almost comforting. I am unable to hear much that is going on around me, but I could care less. I am comfortable. Protected.

My eyes flicker open and I am able to see for the first time. I am floating in a substance unknown to myself. I am surrounded by substances unknown to myself. I look down and see a long cord, bunching in different areas puncturing my abdomen. However this does not alarm me because I feel like it is supposed to be there. I blink a couple more times to get my new eyes adjusted to this newly found light.

What look like to be veins, capillaries and other blood vessels, are surrounding my shelled casing. My surroundings look soft and are red and are dark shades of are objects outside of my soft casing moving around, casting different shadows upon my face and new found body.

_The first emotion I feel is peace. The second is confusion. _

Suddenly a crack of light explodes into the only world that I've known for the five minutes of my conscious lifetime, threatening to expose me to a white light world made of sterile darkness.

_Cold_. That is the first thing that hits me. Only at the time I am unable to grasp what cold is, but I knew that I didn't like it. The second thing that hits me is the grasping of latexed hands on my soft plasma soaked arms. Two plastic fingers are placed in my mouth and the scoop out the remaining droplets of plasma.

The beings are making sounds, sounds in which I've never heard before. They're all different though I can tell they speak of the same tongues.

They take me out of my forgiving encasing and place my newly found large body on a sterile table.

I felt a rush of air escape into my body, leaving chills and goosebumps on my skin. The sensation hurt in a small way yet... The feeling of the gasses filling up my body was almost needed. The taking in of air and releasing it was becoming second nature to me, as if it already wasn't.

"6.5.66,number 338, pod 17" A figure stated, it was dressed in a long white fabric, contrasting against my own naked new born skin.

"Identification number .1.19-.5.18" A shorter figure declared in a softer tone opposing to the first maker of the noise.

A bright light flashed in both of my eyes, causing a sound to cry out of my body.

"Pupils dilating," Spoke the second figure again. They then put two small gloved fingers into my mouth again, swiping over the solid objects connecting to the insides of my mouth. "Teeth in tact," Satisfied, they pulled their fingers out.

The first figure dressed in white looked me in the eyes with his tired own and said, "Welcome to Heimlr number .1.9,"

I was then encased once again in a blanket of solitudious darkness.

* * *

I looked in the mirror and lazily pushed back my golden blonde locks. Cerulean eyes met my own and slowly took in my appearance. My torso was dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt, my legs dressed in similar fabrics of white.

It had been 365 days since my birth. Some told me that in the old days this was my "birthday" and that people used to celebrate these days with festivities, though on Heimlr, celebrations such as these were nonexistent.

Slowly I made my way over to my bed, which was covered in stereotypical white coarse sheets and a sad depleted pillow. I crawled under the sheets and glanced at the only poster in the small room I could call my own. It said contained information on _Heimlr_ and information on the different places throughout the multitudes of buildings.

Slowly I rolled over and faced the wall, trying to focus on the sleep that threatened to almost not come naturally.

Heimlr, the place only known to myself. It was where I was conceived by the doctors in the Sjautan Lab.

On Heimlr there are eighteen labs, each lab containing one pod capable of supporting from one to two embryos. The eighteen labs are broken down into associations of three. Each association supervising over the DNA of the embryos within their pods, and each association is assigned different groups within the genetic coding.

The first association is called Alteration, where you may have telekinetic or illusionistic abilities, or may even be able to plant thoughts into other people's heads.

The second association is called Intelligence, Intelligence breeds the doctors, the embryonic researchers and the scientists.

The third association is Gangavarr (meaning "Extended Awareness") the abilities associated with Gangavarr includes: Abilities to sense when something's wrong, sense decisions being made, sense the future, and even sense the thoughts around you.

The fourth association is called the Childbaring Association. The select members born into this association are bred to give perfect genetic information to the embryonic researchers to the other associations, keeping the cycle of birthing into the different associations alive.

The fifth association is called Likamiskipan (meaning "Body Changer"). The people born into this association are able to change their bodies to an extent, meaning that they are able to change their shape but are unable to loose or gain any mass.

The last association, also the sixth is called the Heightened Physical Abilities Association, the members of this association have extended physical abilities such as superior eyesight as well as "super strength".

Each association has a different rank of importance, where Alteration is the most important and Heightened Physical Abilities is the least. Each association strives to create the most perfect, pure person, based on their looks and abilities.

Within the first year of our birth we are expected to learn to read, write and speak, as well as the members of the Childbaring association are expected to teach their pupils these life skills. The child barer that I ended up getting stuck with was a man whose Identification Number was -..14.5.14. He had eyes that emitted a deep purple and his hair shone of white blonde. His skin was a healthy, soft glow of the fairest of paled skins, making him look almost as if he was made of the most perfect porcelain. It was natural for the people who associated with Childbering to be the most beautiful out of all the associations, seeing that it would be their genetics to push forward into the next generation.

Though the man was only about a year older than I, he taught me how to speak, read and write. He was very kind and gracious and instantly we formed a bond. Even after he had taught me all that he could, we still remained close and friendly towards each other, in contrast to many others whose teachers had left without much else to say.

Childbarers and Intelligents work close together, helping and pushing the ones under their care closer to success. A student Intelligent, had been assigned to myself. He was a very tall man who wore a halo of golden hair and a stern look tattooed across his face as if he was always scowling. His Identification Number was .1.12.4-..18.14.1. He along with the shorter man soon became my friend.

The taller man as an Intelligent training to be a Doctor and an Embryonic Researcher, had access to many other subjects in different associations, though with this access, he only made a few select friends, careful as to who to befriend. Because friends were tricky in Heimlr and step on the wrong crack would break a chain of events leading to your almost imminent death, but with his position he did manage to befriend two others. Twins to be exact. Twins that were born from the same embryo and then split to form two different fetus'.

The firstborn out of the two was a talented Gangevarr, as well as my closest friend. He was neatly kept, always brushing his hair to the side, out of his eyes, and groomed to perfection. His eyes were perfect shades of indigo that seemed to see through every particle of your body, taking you apart molecule by molecule. He had a slim figure and very much kept to himself.

His brother on the other hand, though they were twins, their DNA was changed and edited in different ways. His skills were lacking, which his brother had covered for him, and his hair white as snow and skin almost as fair. His eyes, almost the same shade as the childbarer's but looked more like delicate, precious stones, flecked different vibrant shades of violet.

The first born's Identification Number was .19-. and his brother's was -..

Though the year had gone by fast for myself, I couldn't stop this feeling of imminent dread that spread across my own body for what seemed to be for no apparent reason. Seeing that I was a Heightened Physical Abilities Associate, I didn't pay much heed, knowing that this feeling was probably something to ignore.

_Probably_.

Sleep soon washed over my body and I felt a heaviness take over. That night I dreamt many nightmares, all of which I would have no semblance of a memory in the morning that was inevitable to come.

* * *

**EDIT**: _I don't know why it's not letting me type out the full identification numbers? I'm sorry I don't know why it won't save them as that! Man I spent so much time figuring out eveyone's individual code too. _

Heh, I feel like I'm overloading you guys with information. A big shout out to Em, who sat with me and helped me build a plot for this story, I couldn't do this without you bro.

So what do you guys think so far? I would really like reviews... Since this is my first attempt at anything sci-fi ish or anything like... With a huge plot like this. This will probably be 10 chapters and I swear to Jesus Christ almighty I will finish those other ficts, this just came to mind and I had to write it!

This story will be written in 3rd person, but will for the most part, be told from Mathias' point of view. I'm sorry this chapter is so short I just didn't want to overwhelm you all with information and I felt like I was so... I promise chapters will be longer and you will get explanations for everything and I swear to god everything will make sense!

Oh and some characters will briefly get names next chapter, (this may seem weird but it shall be explained!)

Also note! Some words used in this are not English (duh) and they originate from Old Norse. Throughout this fict there will be some Old Norse or words that I make up that contain Old Norse but I will always tell you guys what they mean and stuff.

Heimlr: The article "Heim" in old norse means "home" so basically this place is named "home".

Gangavarr: I literally made this word up using the Old Norse words "Extend" and "Aware".

Likamiskipan: Again I literally made this word up using the Old Norse words "Body" and "Change".

Oh and the name of the lab isn't really significant, though that also is Old Norse for the word "seventeen"

So uh, thanks for reading and remember to leave a review, I reall want to know your thoughts and feelings!


	2. Cursed

_Cursed_

After I had woken up from the initial darkness I found myself dressed in similar clothes to the other beings who took me out of my shelter. I found another being sitting in front of me, dressed in the same fashion as myself. His lips were upturned, revealing white square and rectangular objects similar to my own. His face looked... Friendly. More friendly and forgiving than my Valkyries. His eyes were a color that I had not seen before. They held my interest for many moments before his mouth moved in a repetitive manner, making calming noises and sounds before offering me his hand.

I looked from my hand to his own, recognizing that they were indeed different. Mine were larger and darker in pigment. His looked like they had a certain softness and glowed against the whites of the fabrics of his clothing.

"Hey- come on it's alright," his voice was soothing, it made me mirror the friendly expression upon his face. Slowly I took his hand and he stood up while pulling me to my feet. "There you go," he chuckled.

A noise of panic escaped my throat. What were we doing? I tried to jerk away, a small noise escaping my lips, but his hand remained around mine, steadying me.

Walking. He was teaching me how to walk.

In the beginning we went slowly, me clutching both of his hands as if they were my lifeline. Him mumbling sounds, that I could not understand, of encouragement.

However as weeks went on, Tino encouraged me to take walks without him there. My legs, though I did not think they would, held up my weight and not before long I was able to even run.

Exactly four weeks had gone by, by the time I was able to run, walk, jump and sprint. About six weeks had gone by before I was able to say my first word.

On Heimlr, the fetus' grow for a year within their pod. A year produces a fully mature individual, capable of learning writing, speaking and walking within the first year of their life. If a pod fails to produce such an individual then the individual is terminated and they produce new genetic material to replace them.

During the first year outside of their pod an individual is tested on their abilities. During the first year they allow their abilities to flourish.

The duties of a Childbarer is that after their second year of their life outside the pod, they are expected to teach the basic life skills to their pupils. Along with that they are expected to guide them through their day to day life on Heimlr. If a Childbarer is unsuccessful in teaching their pupils the necessary skills, then their own lives are endangered because in the eyes of the overseers, this may mean that their genetics are flawed and will produce unusable genetic coding.

By the time that I was six months old, I had basic speaking and writing skills and could begin my training with my association. The man assigned to my education could already tell that I would thrive on Heimlr, and that I had to pay no head to any such cullings, if they were to come about. Though since my Association was Heightened Physical Abilities, the chances of myself ever being considered unusable was highly unlikely. Some Associations had a higher risk of individuals being cleansed than others.

By the time that I was nine months old I had perfected matters of speech and writing and was able to fully focus on my training. Though usually the mentors would break contact with their pupils after this, the matters between myself and the smaller man continued on. We had built a friendship and remained close.

* * *

Perfect. Everything had to be perfect. A fair man stood before me the mirror thirty minutes before wake up call. Meticulously checking over the reflection in the mirror, making sure no hair was out of place and that it looked just right.

It wasn't that I was vain by any means no, but I was smart enough to know that the slightest screw up would be the end. Literally. Satisfied, I quickly bustled to the doorway of my quarters, slipping on the plain shoes before heading out to the mess hall to have breakfast.

It wasn't long before I ran into a slender man still half unconscious with morning grogginess. His eyelids drooping over his dulled indigo eyes and his pale lashes brushing against his cheeks.

"Morning!" I said, ignoring my own grogginess to appear cheerful and well slept.

"Morning," he yawned, making no other means in participating in any conversation before his morning consumption of coffee.

"Late night?" I quirked a brow, lowering my voice. He merely nodded before replying.

"We have testing today," he muttered in a hushed tone. Well, that would explain things then.

I offered him my most reassuring smile before escorting him and myself over to the coffee station, each of us creating a mixture of caffeinated beverage that suited our beings. We were met by a flaxen blonde haired male, patiently waiting for his morning concoction as well.

"Morning!" I sipped and lent him a smile, which he took graciously and half smiled back, grunting a reply.

Lukas rolled his eyes at his half assed reply.

"You know," I nudged the solidly built man. "If you don't start using your words your superiors might assume that you have a speech impediment," I chuckled.

"I've already been tested, 'm fine," he replied with a blush, trying not to stumble over his words as he talked.

I let out a light hearted laugh before taking another sip of my coffee. From behind us I could hear a small shuffling of feet, glancing back with my own amethyst eyes, I met a pair of violet ones. I nodded towards him, offering my usual morning greetings before he replied with similar ones of his own. His brother already had placed a coffee in his hands.

The silver haired boy glanced around our usual crew and narrowed his eyes. A question already bubbling out of his lips.

"The idiot said that he needs to gain muscle mass before he can eat anything this morning, I passed by him on my way here," The taller replied before his brother could speak.

"I hate it when you do that," the minor grumbled. The elder chuckled.

It wasn't before long that we all had places to go and things to do. The brothers heading off to their lab to test their abilities and the broad shouldered man off to shadow genetic testings. I found myself wandering over to my own lab dreading the thought of the lab assistants and GenTech's scrutinizing over my body. From observing my cold form standing with nothing but the skin on my corpse to protect me from the cold air circulating Heimlr, to the pricks and prods of needles and injection of therapeutic hormones, enriching my DNA for the harvest.

Hormone therapy is what I dreaded the most. For at least two weeks after completing my cycles, I would spend hours laying in bed agonizing over the pain that seared down to my bones while my body rejected all forms of nutrients, making me sick at every contact with sustenance.

I knew it wouldn't be long before they took genetic information from myself and created individuals for them to test and manipulate into different associations.

I found myself in the lab once more, undressing myself and readying myself for what was to come.

* * *

"And remember-" I began, going over the answers of our testing.

"I know, we spent four hours last night going over this! I know what to do," my smaller brother snapped. I merely shrugged off his rude reply before walking into the lab.

The days when we were tested were always the most stressful. Not only because of the overhanging threat of one of us screwing up, but because I was doing work for two people.

There are times when individuals are birthed into their association with a lack of Abilities. The few times that this occurs they are immediately exterminated. A good majority of the time when one is born with no association, they have shared their pod with a twin. The geneticists are still perfecting the art of creating two beings from one.

Often times when two are birthed from the same pod, there is a dominant half. This may be domineering in abilities, or in other occurrences such as personality or appearance. An example of this is two male twins birthed in the Heightened Physical Abilities association. They are equal to each other in strength and agility, however one of the halves have a lack of pigmentation. Strangely enough the half with the lack of pigmentation had a stronger personality contrasting his pigmented brother. They seemed to complete each other like any pair created from the same root should.

Depending on what association one is born into, different things tend to matter more that others. Two associations tend to focus on appearances rather than the others, Likamiskipan and Childbaring. In Childbaring, pigmentation, bone structure and lack of malformations are the most important whereas in Likamiskipan, height, weight and lack of malformations tend to be more important. In the other associations, appearances tend not to be as important.

My dim eyes scanned over the sight before us. The lab, which was painted a dull white like everything else inside this building, was separated into cubicles, with curtains dividing and bringing a cause for privacy. We were all assigned different cubicles and knew or should have known which one we belonged to.

I was hit with a sudden uneasiness.

Before I was able to heed warnings to my brother, I saw his silvered hair dart off in the opposite direction. I began making my way over to him before my arm was pulled, dragging the rest of my body into a cubical.

A cold sweat stuck to my skin accompanied with a sense of uneasiness. I felt my insides twist in anxiety and felt my breath become shallow.

A man dressed in white pants, a white shirt and a white jacket motioned for me to sit down. I quietly obliged. When I found myself sitting on the chair, the man sat himself in front of me. I stared at him.

I felt a twinge. A twinge in my head. A small voice, that wasn't actually there, could be heard in the back in my head. I ignored it.

The man pulled out a file and placed a sheet from the file on a metal clip board.

I felt sick.

He merely looked at me. I merely glared at him. This took him aback.

"Sha-" he began before I cut him off with my own words.

"Yes. We shall," I grunted in concentration.

The voices were pulling me over to my brother. His face flashing blurilly though my mind, his eyes panicked and him shaking ever so slightly.

The man merely looked at me once more.

I concentrated at what was needed of me at the moment. I shut my eyes in uneasiness. A vibrant color flashed through my mind.

"Blue." I stated flatly.

He blinked before nodding once. I silently ground my teeth.

He began writing things on his clipboard.

Multiples of words flashed whispers in my head. Words words words, all questions to be asked of me. All requiring a certain answer instead of vague ones, which I could tell is what my brother was giving at the moment.

"The answer to your next question is 22.4.13 and the one after that is 2.44.33 and the one after that is next Tuesday, and the one after that is 286 days ago," the words bubbled out of my lips, spilling out like knives against flesh.

The man blinked once more, nearly dropping his pen in astonishment.

"What are you new here? Keep up," I grunted angrily.

Images flashed throughout my mind, images of my brother, just as sweaty as I am now, sputtering over his words and wringing his hands as his usual nervous habit.

Damn things were not going well.

I realized the man before me was staring at me. I wasn't even halfway done but yet I could feel onset sickness settling in.

I gasped. Images of the man before me exploited before my eyes. Memories of his own birth crying though the walls of my wired brain. I couldn't even see the man before me in the present anymore, only what was being flashed inside his head. Memories upon memories splashed at me like ice water and I heard my own voice recording out loud the images before me. The man naked, covered in fluids, laying on a metal table. The man slurring his first words. The man nervously taking his first steps. His first day of training. First solid foods. All of these memories exploded at me like canons pointed at targets no more than a foot away.

White and then black. Dry mouth and then vomit leaking from my weakened body. Shaking and then unconsciousness.

* * *

Vitamins K, B12, and C; bags filled with fluids set for the waiting. Double of everything. Surgical doctors and nurses dressed head to toe in sterile uniform. Heart beats in sync, blood pressure rising.

A row of needles laid out in perfect order, containing multitudes of genetic manipulators and simple sterilizations.

My breath was steady but my hands were uneven.

I shouldn't be nervous but I am. I'm always nervous; something that comes along with my association I guess. One screw up and I would be figuratively sent packing.

My stormy eyes leveled and reasoned with my surroundings, taking in details of the procedure. Everything seemed to be in order.

Slowly the primary surgeon began to carve into the pod using a large scalpel, avoiding the beings moving inside. I watched shadowed figures move around, unknowest to their own birth.

Today we birth two altercations, two altercations sharing the same pod. Geneticly twins. The nurses had been buzzing about this birth all week, saying that it would be the most successful yet, as well as important. The geneticists involved say that this is their most accurate pair yet, both believed to have abilities on par with each other.

I moved my right calloused hand over the first syringe, preparing myself. I knew we had to act fast for Altercation births could be tricky. This particular birth to be even more so.

A scream from newly born lips echoed throughout the sterile operating room. Nurses eyes widened in shock, quickly I moved my feet to the sides of the doctors. The doctors screaming things at me, objects flew by my face narrowly missing myself.

An injection. Needle slipping into newly transparent skin, releasing the contents through the first figure. The being below was wide eyed, his light blue eyes echoing new born panic, his sandy blonde hair sticking to his face with plasmatic fluids. His eyes locked onto mine and mine his. I watched consciousness slip from his newly born body, leaving me in a state of paralyzation. His watery eyes slipping back into his skull and gloved hands grasped his body, heaving him onto a metallic table.

I blinked my jade eyes once more and moved to grab the second syringe. Another scream only this time, the scream of a nurse. The scalpel flew out of the doctors hand and lodged itself into the frontal cranium of a nurse trying to hold the second body down.

She fell.

My feet flew into action, stepping over her body and swiftly subduing the soft body below myself. I looked into his soft violet eyes, colors similar to a certain silver haired brother that I knew. His hair sticky in similar ways as his birth brother, the same sandy blonde sticking against his face and skull. I moved quickly, overpowering the brother before he could make any moves.

After both brothers were subdued I found myself standing in a sticky red substance. I glanced around, remembering the nurse. Her body was already being carted to the incinerator.

Perhaps the rumors were correct. Perhaps these two would be the keys that the geneticists had been longing for for years.

I moved to change my large form from my stained, sterile attire, and into more comfortable clothing. I wandered throughout the labs, pondering on three lives born and lost, before finding myself in a particular Gangavarr lab. I glanced around looking for the pair I knew, expecting them to be sitting cooly on light chairs on one side of the room, I found one brother laying on a hard bed, tubes feeding through his body. His light blonde hair slick with sweat sticking to his forehead. The other of the pair sitting bent over in his chair, shaking with nervousness? No.. I could tell that was not so.

I slowly moved my way in several strides before making my way to them. I slowly placed my hand on the shaking friend.

He quickly glanced at me, eyes rimmed red and wide with shock.

"What 'append?" I asked slowly, trying not to alarm the already shaken boy.

"We- we weren't expecting-" his voice shook nearly as much as his body. Newly formed liquids escaped to his eyes, threatening to break the make shift facial dams.

"Expectin' what," I tried to remain calm, if not for my sake then his.

"They changed my tests last minute," his voice managed a hoarse whisper.

I felt my trained eyes widen behind my metal rimmed glasses. I could already tell what was happening.

"He- he was compromised- he was focusing on too many things at once- the intern said that he gained full access to his memories and thoughts and he lost control," his voice managed to let out.

I held up my hand, shaking my head.

"Your brother will be fine. We need t'get ya out of here." I stated.

He weakly nodded before letting myself help him up. We quickly walked out of the lab, unnoticed by any, quickly finding our way to resident wing. I knew our fair friend's room was closest and decided to make our way to his room, knowing we wouldn't be found quickly in this area.

When we got to our designated area I knocked once before letting ourselves in. Already sitting before us was our fair friend. He seemed to be concentrating on something, his eyes closed with his brow set in a steady line. When we took several steps into the room his violet eyes snapped open and took in our appearances. He jumped up quickly, alarmed at the appearance of the small man next to me. Gently he guided him to his bed and sat him down, asking the same series of questions as myself earlier, only this time, the man not giving such vague answers.

After all was said we sat in silence.

I was looking down at my feet, my hands having minds of their own, fidgeting over small things on my appearance.

"We should gather everyone." The short blonde spoke first.

"My brother-" The silver haired boy started.

I held out a single left hand, interpreting that I would get him at once. They both nodded, the blonde speaking up once more.

"I'll get the other-" and with that he exited, not giving us a second glance. I stared at his figure exiting before I let myself exit. Leaving the shaken brother with a reassuring passive wave.

* * *

Fear gripped every corner, every curve, every cursed place in my entire body. A new set of anxiety gripped my thinned frame and shook the bones that threatened to collapse into themselves.

Slow and steady I tried but my breath disobeyed. Tears already threatening to break through the trained walls of my body.

I had failed.

Not only that, but I put my brother and every other person that I had cared about in the last year in danger. The tallest member of our unstabled group leaving for my brother and the shortest leaving for a man whose smile could light up a room.

I could feel a suffocation leading my body down into itself. Was this grief? Or was it the realization that I was going to die if not in the next twenty four hours then in the next forty eight. My death sentence the higher probability.

Why had we fooled ourselves into thinking that this would actually work? Of course if wouldn't work, one of us was to slip up at sometime, and even if we were to keep perfect planning, there of course would be the factor of spontaneous corruption in our onset plans of my survival.

Stupid, we were all stupid. Hopeful, stupid, idiots.

To be honest, I'm surprised we had made it this far.

The door flung open and I found myself jumping up in defense. Before myself I found a tall, muscular man with charismatic darkened blonde hair, the grin that was supposed to be on his face, now missing.

He rushed over and took my frame into a hug, only this time myself not opposing the strange man's almost brotherly affection, but accepting and returning it as well.

Behind him stood the fair man whose this room belonged to. I pulled away slowly from the grips of my friend, nodding my thanks before sitting back on the bed.

"Don't worry kid, I already have a plan," the taller man grinned slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about-" I found myself frowning.

He merely replied by putting his forefinger to his lips and leaked a knowing smirk. He sat next to myself before wrapping a well toned arm around my shoulders.

A single nock reached our ears and the fair man reached to open the door. Behind the metal frame stood the tallest of our friends with a serious expression hiding a secret compassion, holding a groggy brother of mine. Myself and the man sitting next to me jumped up and let the taller man place my weakened half on the bed. His eyes fluttering over to myself. He sat up, protesting against the freckled man's words of alarm.

"What's this plan?" I turned to the man obsessing over my brother's state.

"It's simple, we escape." He shrugged as if he stated the color of our surroundings.

The shortest man gawked at the man, while the stoic man blinked in confusion.

"That has to be the stupidest thing that has come out of your mouth," my brother grunted. In return the man shrugged.

"What the hell else are we supposed to do?" His lips lowering into a frown.

".. I think it's necessary," the fairest man whispered. The man with cropped flaxen hair turned to the shorter, demanding an explanation. The man continued, "I mean.. He's going to die if we don't-" his voice was almost softer than a whisper, dripping with maternal care.

I slumped against the wall, leaning my head against the cold concreted solidity. My brother looked up to the man who stood next to me still, searching him for something.

"Don't exert yerself-" the Intelligent muttered warningly.

"I'm not." He spat, continuing onward. The man only returning his steady gaze.

One could bet that my brother was searching his thoughts, but to be honest, no one would ever really be able to tell.

"He's right. It's the only option. They'll kill you in at the least thirty six hours." He grimaced.

The tallest nodded in agreement before sitting himself against the bed post, patting the spot next to him for the shortest man. The darkened blonde man next to myself sat in between my brother and myself.

"I already know a way our," the fair man whispered. Everyone turned to gawk at him. "I've been thinking about... That option myself for some time... In case-" he trailed off into small mutterings. It made sense; Childbarer's were often pruned off easily and it was a shock if one made it past three years old, and he was two and a half years old.

I swallowed. I didn't want this. I didn't want them to sacrifice themselves for my own well being. They all had it so well here. The flaxen blonde, already a promising geneticist. The well toned man, easily the most prominent in his own association. My brother a powerful Gangevarr. Even the timid man whose eyes bore a resemblance to my own had a promising future.

"I hate this place anyways," the man who sat next to me chuckled.

"Stop it, all of you." I glared at them all. "I've already accepted my fate, there is no reason why you should throw your perfectly good lives away for me!" My voice gained momentum with each word I spoke.

I felt my brothers eyes grind into myself. Searching every thought, every memory, every emotion. I snarled at him.

"Stop it! It's not fair just stop! I don't need you listening to my thoughts-" I snapped.

I felt a calloused hand clamp around my newly shaking arm. I glanced at him. The look in his eyes stern yet... Pitiful.

"Your brother is just worried okay? We're all worried and no, we don't have good lives. Nobody here has good lives and I'll be damned before I have to live without any of ye," the sandy blonde spoke with power and reassurance.

Everyone blinked. I even found myself gawking slightly at the man before me, who didn't seem to have a serious bone in his body, but now was filled with insight and ... Leadership?

I succumbed in my immediate shock and nodded numbly.

"... If we do this, we have to do this carefully," my half spoke slowly, analyzing something that didn't seem to be actually there. "And without any hesitation," he grimaced. Everyone nodded before he went on.

"Alright," he nodded at the fair man. "You're going to lead us, along with myself." He then pointed at the flaxen haired man. "You're going to take flank with my brother," he eyed me before glancing at the well muscled man. "And you'll be where we'll need you."

"You got it boss," The man replied with a nod and a small chuckle.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You should also steal as much food as you can from the kitchen tonight, only a few people will be in the kitchen tonight and they shouldn't give you much trouble," my brother spoke at the grinning man once more.

He smirked and saluted.

The rest of the hour consisted of plans, plans in which I'm sure I was supposed to listen to but didn't. A grim sense of fear settling in my anxious caverns of a stomach. Slowly but surely plans were claimed, filled, performed and well... Planned.

We all had decided to leave two hours before wake up call and to sleep in the dormitory that we were already in.

Though we were supposed to sleep and get our strength up, I found troubles sleeping on the cold hard floor, not because of discomfort but because of the onset dread of not just my death but everyones whom I cared about as well. If they died, the blood spilled would be stained on my cursed hands not only in life but death as well.

* * *

Sleep always came easy to me. Mostly because of all the physical work that went along with my association, but also because I never had much on my mind to keep me awake.

This night however was different. I was able to go to sleep and stay asleep just fine but, the actual sleep didn't feel like sleep. It felt like I was watching a broken record play visuals in my mind, over and over again. I watched a man watch my life being played on a large tv screen. The man's face hidden from my own and sitting perfectly still, watching the screen attentively.

In my illusion I got sick. Vomit poured out of my mouth and onto the ground, releasing every secret, every part myself that I kept hidden. Every word left unsaid, every word I pretended not to hear, every glance I snuck. I watched this for what seemed like hours, the sickness only growing making sure I'd drown before I woke up.

A voice echoed throughout the caverns of my mind, easing away my pain and struggles. Soon I found myself not swimming in my own darkness but a blurred figure appearing next to my own. It turned towards myself and I myself to it. Whispers haunting the vision, surrounding it like a veil, a veil that hid the figure from me.

"Wake up," the voice was clear, but whispered. I recognized it but couldn't quite place it.

When I opened my eyes, I could barely make out the surroundings. I was sleeping against the wall but... Felt like something was staring at me. Eyes piercing my existence. I shuddered.

I saw something shift in the darkness but cared not too much, exhaustion already setting back in. Slowly I felt myself drifting back to sleep.

Unlike the uneasy apparition.

* * *

Ooh creepy ending ahh! Welp this chapter took a while. But worth the wait right? Right! I'm sorry if it seems kind of confusing, i hope you all are feeling less and less confusing, and I tried to make it as straight forward as possible I promise. Also I know I said I'd START naming characters in this chapter but well... I decided it'd fit much better in the next one. Sorry.

Point of views go: Mathias, Tino, Lukas, Berwald, Emil, Mathias.

Oh also, the two Alterations are Alfred and Matthieu! I figured I'd clear that up as well..

So please please please review, I dunno how I'm really doing to be honest because well I just don't. Also I don't know how confused you are about some details and I want to make sure I can clarify them for you in chapters to come! Thank you!


	3. Crumbling Walls

_Crumbling Walls_

_Lukas_

My dreams disturbed me. Sometimes my own abilities took the best of me and I knew not of which I would do. It happens on occasion but it would seem that it happens more often now than it did before.

That night I had slipped into the mind of one of my friends.

My abilities often plagued me at night, for when I'm dreaming I cannot control the wander of my half conscious mind. That night I had searched the mind of my friend, belonging in the Heightened Physical Abilities association. His memories, nothing special in particular but I still felt... Wrong, dirty ... Even wretched. Even though I had been unable to control myself, the guilt still seeped through my pores and twisted my nerves.

However something happened that completely shocked my existence. My freckled friend had broken the connection between our two minds, something that no man nor even woman, had been able to feat.

That night, after I had searched his mind and burrowed within his memories, I had a vision. I cannot control visions, they simply happen. I can control when I hear a person's thoughts, and I can control, when I'm awake, when I search someone's memories, but one thing I cannot control when I am awake or asleep, is the visions.

It was a simple illusion though it confused myself, often as these visions do. In the apparition I managed to see the future, or what I assumed the future anyways.

In the vision I saw once more my ever so grinning friend, talking to two girls who were both smiling and laughing. This was not strange except for the fact that one of them, with dark long hair that dropped down to her waist, had addressed him as 'Mathias'.

What the hell was a Mathias?

The addressment, unfortunately stuck to my brain like a leech. Labeling the man, that I had known for almost my entire conscious life, as Mathias. The name, the... The word had tattooed my tongue.

* * *

_Mathias_

Upon awakening I had found the blonde of the brothers (Lukas) sitting next to me, his eyes looking but not seeing what was in front of him. No one else around us had been awake yet and I knew that it was soon to be time for us to leave.

Leave. Absent this bleak place only known to us. The only place known to us. The empty readied tomb always the home we never wanted. The only slivers of color being the people behind each white mask, walking past us every day in the empty halls, the empty rooms and the empty graves. Ghosts of lives living in designed corpses; hindering the spirits of what should have been children but instead were the marked already dead.

The Gangevarr took a glance at myself and I at him. Offering him one of my most pleasant smiles, I nudged him.

In response he rolled his eyes and nudged back.

We continued on with this childish game for a few spare moments, trying to ignore the horrible moments to come. The blank verse of the unknown still nagging onward; leaving questions of our lives unanswered for a few moments in bliss. When my cerulean blue eyes met his darker ones, I noticed an unhinged smile playing on his thin mouth. The sight turned on my Christmas light smile and lit the darkened white chambers of our captors.

I noticed from the corner of my eye a certain fair man (Tino), playing our smiling charades. I broke contact with the usually stoic, insightful man, to look at the fair man whose white blonde hair was tangled every which way from sleeping on the floor. His eyes light with a lilac fire that must have frightened the whitest of demons.

From then on it was patience and seriousness.

* * *

_Lukas_

The shortness of the moment was disappointing though I knew we had a small window of time. It was nice for a moment to forget about everything that was to come.

Quickly we packed up our essentials. Packing only what we needed and not what we wanted, though there were only a few things that would be left behind. All in line we prepared ourselves for what was to come. We prepared for perhaps even the death of those we had just spent a few sweet hours sleeping with.

We exchanged smiles, ignoring the pits in our stomachs, as if we were all heading out for early morning breakfast.

It was the deafening silence that hit us first, then the blinding darkness following. The unsureness of what we were doing and the oncoming white flames that would burn us if we were unsuccessful, bit and chewed into the caverns of our minds and snaked down our necks and down the chords of our spines, leaving chills and venom to chill our nervous skin.

Slowly we crept on, each footstep tasting like a freedom that has never graced our lips. I followed with the fair haired man, our footsteps hardly making a patter. Our bodies turned down multitudes of hallways we had never been down, taking detours to avoid oncoming or even unsuspecting subjects who would discover our intentions.

The lights were still out so we ghosted our fingers and our hands against the white cemented walls. I myself was concentrating on my abilities to sense unsuspecting persons. Our breaths out of sinc, exhausted mutterings merely that slid out of our throats. Our self control focusing on our footsteps rather than the petty life necessities.

"Quick over here-" I pointed, noticing an absence of persons.

Toes pointed towards the directed area, pulling along our bodies and minds. Our shoes created a soft clack against the tiles below our feet. Tino and I lead our group down a dark hall... Wait.. Tino?

"Stop!" The shrill sound of a woman's voice stopped us frozen in our steps.

"Miss what are you talking about-" Mathias asked coyly.

"I-I know what you're doing!" She fumbled over her words, threatening to blow our cover.

Slowly Mathias moved forward, the woman moving backwards. The man had his hands held up in his defense, trying to communicate that he meant no harm. However I myself knew his true intentions were quite the opposite.

In one swift movement his hands had grasped her chin and swiftly jerked her head to the right. A snap echoed against the cement walls.

By the time he had turned to motion us forward, his face had melted into a blank stare with his eyes glazed over as if they were made of glass.

We moved onward.

Up ahead we could hear a commotion. The slapping of rubber against tile and the omniscient sound of voices. It didn't take us more than a few seconds to realize that they were running towards us.

"We're so close to the exit!" Tino cried in the midst of our panic.

Mathias robotically took his place in front of everyone, readying himself for more physical endearments.

* * *

_Mathias_

By the amount of voices and the echoing of footsteps there had to be at least a dozen men coming our way. Already I had killed one woman, what was a dozen men to me?

I positioned myself in front of the group, facing the oncoming chaos, readying myself for the physical trauma that was to come.

Breathe in. Breathe out. My hands shook but my feet were firmly planted on the ground in an offensive stance. Already I could see the dark hairs of a man coming towards us. In one swift motion I jutted out my hand up towards the underside of his chin and jerked my elbow into his throat. His eyes bulged and he let out a gasp. No screams could come from someone who has just had their wind pipe broken.

Another man headed towards us, though this time I recognized him. His blonde hair was slicked back by gel and had the most piercing blue eyes. He was brothers with the albino man in my association.

Quickly I landed a blow to his ear, discombobulating the man. Taking a firm stance I kicked up and let my foot find his abdomen. Dazed and out of breath, he fell to the ground quickly.

Suddenly a sharp pain etched into my back causing a cry to scrape out of my throat, a burning sensation taking over my middle right back, right under my ribcage. A searing sensation burned throughout my body, leaking through my bones and muscle.

A cry erupted from a person next to me, but the sounds... The noise I was not expecting.

"Mathias!" Came from the mouth of the slender figure (Lukas).

My eyes slid shut and opened only what felt like moments later. My vision blurred with sluggishness, only confusing my almost limp body further.

I was being carried by the stark tall intelligent. We were moving toward a violent light that threatened to expose our escaping bodies to new found knowledge.

I glanced behind us, expecting to see persons chasing us, however what I saw was what I did not expect. Bloodied bodies pressed against a cold cement wall, all groaning in pain and a certain albino man laying in a broken pose, his stare fixed on the afterlife.

Where the hell did that wall come from?

That was the last thought that passed through my mind before slipping into the cool comfort of my unconscious.

* * *

So I know this chapter is considerably shorter than the previous but this chapter kind of got me stuck. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer but if it's not, I know there will be longer chapters to come from some later chapters I have planned.

Oh and just so you know, I'm thinking this will be about ten chapters, maybe a little more and maybe a little less, though a little more might be more likely!

oh and I hope I was able to clarify better in this chapter and confused you all a lot less. And next chapter the other characters will get their names and next chapter we'll possibly meet some new characters? Or maybe ill save that for later, I'm not entirely sure. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Count the Stars

_Count the Stars_

Mathias. The word slithered across my mind, leaving imprints wherever it went. It tasted full on my tongue and was soft on my teeth.

I was sitting in the darkness, a soft glow coming from my body. I was sitting on what seemed to be solid, though I felt no ground. Looking around, I could tell the space in which I was in was massive and I saw no end. Though I did not see a beginning either.

_Mathias_. The word... The name... It echoed through my head several times, almost humming over and over like a word caught in the back of your throat. It was so familiar.

Soon the darkness around me became a screen, showing clips of my memory. Layers upon layers of screens on top of each other, playing different memories all at the same time. My watery blue eyes flicked from image to image, remembering the thoughts that I had kept hidden inside my personal black box.

And then.. They stopped. They had stopped as quickly as they had started. Returning the darkness into the emptiness that it once was. A sigh escaped my lips and I chose to lay on my back.

I stared into the darkness for a while, finding myself at peace before I heard a slow knocking. The knocking echoed against the nothingness and I sat up to look around, only to find a navy blue door. I got up and took strides to the door. The knocking only continued until I touched the doorknob.

When I touched the doorknob all noises stopped. Even the humming.

Slowly I turned the brass knob. Letting a slit of light into my darkness. When the door opened all the way I found a figure before me. The humming in my mind commenced and hummed an eerie sound... It.. It sounded like it was saying... _Lukas_.

Standing before was a man that I knew. The man who had uttered words such as a name, the cursed Mathias. Now the word Lukas was buzzing through my ears, as if meaning for me to tattoo him with this name.

"Mathias?" He mumbled in shock. In return I blinked and cocked my head, unable to find a reaction to my new addressment.

He took a step forward and I myself a step back.

I felt my body convulse into a shiver.

"Lukas-" I felt the words blurt from my lips. He blinked in shock and stood still for a moment.

Suddenly I felt everything around us crumble. The darkness began to slip away and I could not tell what was what anymore. What becomes of darkness and nothing when they deteriorate into nothing? That I could not tell you for even as I was in the moment, it still perplexed myself.

* * *

I was laying on something soft and... Scratchy. It smelled like something I had never smelled before. Almost as if it was crisp, clean and fresh. I sat up; taking notice of the sharp pain in my side.

"_Mathias_?" I heard his voice again. Oh god.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" I asked in a hushed tone. I glanced around and noticed it was dark, and there seemed to be sleeping bodies laying on the ground around us. All snoring quietly and heaving their chests upwards with every breath. When my eyes had fully adjusted to the dark I saw a scene before me that was... Unimaginable.

There were long standing straight and tall figures coming out of the ground. They looked like poles with limbs hanging crookedly out of them. Attached to each limb was some sort of disfigured swatch of material, which I was unable to make out. The sight was terrifying.

"Relax," Lukas whispered quietly. I glanced at his figure, him slowly sitting up and looking t me.

_Lukas_. Even here the word plagued me.

I groaned in response while burying my face in my hands. He cautiously patted my shoulder before quickly pulling his hand back.

"Lukas?" I tested the word on my lips. "Were you in my head?"

He looked away for a moment, hiding his darkened expression away from me. I took this as my answer and laid back against the soft ground.

"What did you call me?" I heard him speak.

"Lukas, why?" I mumbled.

"Why are you calling me that?" He hissed.

"I dunno it just kind 'f came to me, why the hell are you calling me Mathias?" I grumbled.

"I keep having visions," He paused a few moments before finally answering my question. He slowly laid near myself and whispered quietly.

"About that name?" I turned to face him, knitting my eyebrows together.

"About all of your names," his facial expression turned into a blank one, leaving him unreadable.

"What do you mean all of ours? And if that's so then why do I know your name?!" My voice was becoming dangerously louder against the solid fresh air. I felt Lukas' pale hand give me a light warning smack before he himself answered my question.

"Who do you think I mean idiot, now quiet down or you'll wake everyone up," he hissed.

".. Well then how do I know your name?" I quieted my voice a few levels.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would be able to tell me," he sighed.

I merely shrugged before scooting a bit closer to him. Taking notice, he cocked a brow before scooting away, threatening to bump into his brother.

"What's your brother's name?" I asked curiously.

"I think it's Emil," he whispered thoughtfully.

"Emil," I nodded, drinking in the letters against my tongue. It seemed strange but then again mine and Lukas' name felt strange as well. "Well then what's the Intelligent's and the Childbarer's?" I chipped away at my curiosity.

"Berwald and Tino," he turned on his back and looked upward. My eyes followed his and I gasped at the sight.

Millions and billions of little lights lit up the lengthy ceiling that seemed to be never ending. Lukas heard my gasp and chuckled lightly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He murmured. I merely nodded, unable to form words.

They were so tiny and were just.. Everywhere. Speckling the sky and leaving it illuminated. My eyes traveled over them and I found myself unable to count the lumineering lights, for there were too many. Through these sources of light I found myself in amazement. What had created this sight and how we're they able to remain suspended up in mid air, without any cord or attachment. It was unexplainable.

"Count them with me," I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the sight.

"You idiot, there's too many," he chuckled quietly.

"I don't care," the words ghosted my lips and I began once more, trying to count the endless illuminations.

It wasn't before long that I found the figure laying next to me was fast asleep and was breathing slow heavy breaths.

"_Lukas_," I tasted his name on my lips once again before shutting my own eyes and falling into my own much needed sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I no longer found the sight that I had gone to sleep to, which disappointed me greatly. Though I did well to hide my disappointment.

Instead of the darkened ceiling of last night, we had awoken to a colorful blue colored with white cotton that moved slowly with the air that pushed our hairs out of our faces.

I took notice of the poles as well. The poles were a strange brown color and the swabs of fabric were all sorts of different colors of green and yellow.

I had never been exposed to so much color in my entire life and I was starting to get dizzy from overstimulation.

When Berwald had noticed that I had awoken, he immediately made his way over, examining the large bruise that was forming over my left kidney.

"I think they broke a couple ribs and did yer kidney some real damage.." He stumbled over his words as he examined closer, poking and prodding my skin and muscle. I winced at his touch and attempted to pull away when I found Tino's defiant hands forcing me down by my shoulders. I whimpered at him, which he replied with a violet glare.

Lukas and Emil seemed to find this hilarious however, much to my distaste. I shot them a glare in which Emil returned with sticking out his tongue. When Berwald finished examining my barely important injury, Emil found himself laying on his back with myself tickling him, making him squeal and yell on the top of his lungs.

"_Children_," Tino tsked behind us. I glanced back at him, making threatening tickling movements which he shot back with a disapproving glare.

"Oh come on, what's with this tough guy act?" I chuckled.

"I've always been tough!" His façade melted into pout. I rolled my eyes in return and chuckled at him.

"We need t' move on in case they come lookin' fer us," Berwald cut in.

Everyone eventually sighed and groaned in agreement. It didn't take us long to pack up our pathetic camp and make haste up to what Lukas called a mountain.

What strange words and sights we were discovering.

As the day grew onward a large orb moved higher in the sky, making the air around us warmer and warmer until it was becoming uncomfortable. On Heimlr everything was either a relatively comfortable temperature or drop dead cold. This newfound heat was strange.

As we traveled on we passed by bushes that held small berries, resembling some of the foods they offered for dinner and lunch sometimes, so we thought it was safe to try a few. Once we discovered they weren't poisonous, we packed as many as we could find and hold.

It was even more so strange in this new found nature. Above us there were these strange beings that flapped graceful arms and were able to swim against the air, and smaller little creepy creatures that crawled on the crisping ground below our feet.

Once again, I felt myself becoming more and more overstimulated.

As the day grew forward, the sky began turning all sorts of colors and temperatures. Blues mixed with purples flashed into oranges and reds that melted into yellows and greens. The colors grew cooler in temperature when the glowing orb disappeared from view. Though this night I found was different than the one previous. The darkened cotton balls had blanketed over the lights and prevented our wandering eyes from looking unto the heavens.

When we made camp I found myself laying next to Lukas for the third night in a row.

"Lukas you asleep?" I whispered. He merely grunted in reply, which I took as a no. I prodded him with my elbow.

He opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"What." He stated more than asked.

"Where are the lights?" I whispered in distress.

"What do you mean?" He yawned.

"Look," I pointed to the sky. "The lights have gone out,"

"They're just being covered up stupid," he grumbled, slipping his eyes shut once again.

"By what?" I asked.

"I don't know!" He spat angrily.

Lukas seemed more irritable though I was unsure why. I decided it was probably best to leave him alone for a while and let myself worry about my lights in silence.

The air was starting to become chilly.

* * *

Wetness. I woke to a wetness against my face and a clash of loud noise that vibrated against the ground we slept on.

I sat up and looked around. Droplets of water poured from the sky and fell onto our exposed bodies, soaking our clothes through and through. I quickly nudged Berwald and Lukas awake, trying to yell over the howling wind and pouring water. It didn't take much to wake them up and they seemed to be as discombobulated as I was.

We quickly packed up our belongings and tried to find refuge but found no such luck. The water only poured harder and harder, beating against our exposed bodies until it actually began to hurt.

Soon it was becoming harder to see rough the rush of water and the flash of terrifying lights.

Emil was becoming increasingly terrified and we had to stop every couple hundred meters or so before he could calm and collect himself once more so we could move onward to safety.

I was becoming more and more cold and found my body shivering. Water ran down our faces like tears and slid down past our throats, piercing every pore through.

After what seemed like hours we stumbled upon buildings that were supported against the mountains.

We began to sprint into our safe haven.

Once we found ourselves inside we were able to catch our breaths and sat down close to one another. It didn't take more than ten minutes before we all huddled together and tried to keep ourselves as warm as possible. We eventually fell asleep this way.

* * *

When we awoke it was the middle of the next day, and our bodies were still damp and cold. The tips of each other's noses and lips were a faint shade of blue and it didn't take long before we laid against the softened ground and basked in the warmth of the golden orb that hung in the middle of the sky.

"... What was that?" Emil spoke first.

"Who knows," I spoke with my eyes closed, taking in every drop of light I could.

"Terrifyin'," Berwald mumbled under his breath. Tino nodded in agreement.

The only person who refused to talk was Lukas, whose eyes remained fixed on the structure that had housed us the night prior.

"What are you thinking about Luke?" I nudged him.

He merely rolled his eyes at the nickname and shrugged. Tino saw this as an opening to press on.

"What is _that_ doing in the middle of .. _This_?" The lilac eyed man glanced around our surroundings.

No one had an answer for him. Not even Lukas with a witty remark, or even Berwald with a sigh or grunt.

"Maybe we could live here," I added. Everyone looked up and stared. "I mean it's so far out of the way, I don't think they'd come looking for us out here and it can protect us from er.. The falling water. It could be like our little home!" I added wishfully.

"We have no home," Lukas stated bluntly before turning away from all of us. The entire mood shifting with him.

I frowned.

* * *

Welp and here is suddenly chapter four guys. My family has a missionary family who's going to Africa next week staying with us and I was hiding in my room so... I decided that instead of knitting a scarf I would write an update yes. Lucky ducks get one so soon!

Yeah this coming week is going to be busy so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I have a paper and a project due next week and two tests in German and one in math next week as well so... And the week after next week is finals week so it's going to be busy!

I'm also going to be going to California right after finals so... Who knows when I'll get Internet there, though I'm sure my uncle has Internet so... Yeah!

Also I hope it's finally a lot less confusing for you guys! I've named everyone finally so... Yeah! Tell me what you guys think I really really want to know .

Also next chapter I will introduce those two mysterious characters I was talking about last chapter ;) hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
